


The Restricted Section

by dustfingersangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustfingersangel/pseuds/dustfingersangel
Summary: (From my tumblr 'scribblesandimaginings') Ravenclaw reader and young! Remus got assigned a project where they need to get a book from the restricted section except they can’t find it and have to go through a whole bunch
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marauders Era





	The Restricted Section

Professor McGonagall had assigned you and the other four students that were top of your class, a charms project for extra credit. Which was great, if you did well you could raise your Charms grade and get house points, which would be brilliant seeing as your own house, Ravenclaw, was trailing in third place again this year, and you would love to see your house win in your final year.

What wasn’t great was that you were running out of time to do it. You’d gotten caught up in various other things over the last fortnight that had caused you to put the assignment aside for a little while longer than you should have. 

However, you were fortunate that one of your friends, Remus Lupin, was in the same position. It was partially due to Remus that you’d been too busy to start this assignment earlier - not that you’d blame him. It had been the full moon last week, and Remus, being a house Prefect, was supposed to be on corridor duty - which he obviously couldn’t do, so you’d covered for him. You’d also covered for James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, making sure they could sneak out to help Remus through the night of the full moon. On top of that, you and Remus took all the same classes this year, so while he wasn’t really feeling well enough to get to class, you’d been taking extra notes for him and helping him with any other homework assignments that he’d missed from not being in class. Not that you minded at all. On top of worrying about Remus, Quidditch finals were coming up soon, and you and the team had been training every spare minute you could get. And whenever you weren’t doing that, you were helping out your little sister, who was about to do her first lot of exams and was stressing. 

And then there was this extra assignment.

It had to be on ‘how transfiguration is involved in the process of becoming an animagus, and how, after that process, it affected the person who had become the animagus, both in their animagus and human forms’. Which was fine, Remus would help, and there were books in the library that would help you both with the specifics; they may have been in the restricted section, but with you and Remus both being prefects and 7th years, that wouldn’t cause any issues - even if it did, Professor McGonagall had given you all written notes that gave you permission to access that area of the library.

You’d caught Remus at lunch and arranged to meet him in the library immediately after he’d had his dinner, cutting your own meal short and meeting him at 6:30. You were slightly earlier than Remus was, so you grabbed a table closest to the restricted section, pulling out your books, parchment and quills. You started to wander down the shelves of the restricted section, seeing several interesting books, and several more terrifying ones, but none that would be of any use for this assignment.

“Hi, Y/N-”

You let out a squeak, turning round only to see Remus standing awkwardly with a sympathetic look on his face, “You snuck up on me!” you protested, trying to defend the pathetic noise you’d made.

“Sorry” he smiled apologetically. He shrugged his messenger bag off his shoulder and placed it back over on the table, “Have you found anything useful?”

You shook your head, “Not yet”

“These books are a nightmare to find, most of them aren’t even titled” he sighed, “It took me, Sirius, James and Peter nearly a month to find everything they needed”

“Well that’s great Remus, but we have until Friday, and seeing as today is Wednesday we should probably hurry up”

“Okay, okay” he laughed softly, “calm down, Y/N we’ll find everything we need - at least this time I know roughly what I’m looking for”

“But I don’t” you moaned.

He smiled, walking past you and rubbed your shoulder as he went, “It’ll be fine. You start at this end, I’ll start at the other, okay?”

You sighed, “Okay” You started examining the shelves, one at a time, reading over every curved spine to see if it was going to be of any use to you both. You sighed as you went over another shelf. You were on the third set of shelves in from the end of the row, on the fourth shelf up, there was a book without a title near the end of the shelf. Remembering what Remus had said about some of the books being untitled, you pulled it from the shelf and flipped it open; suddenly a face appeared on the page and it started screaming at you. You screamed too, in surprise and fear, dropping the book and jumping back, stumbling and landing on the floor, still staring at it as it continued to scream.

Remus was suddenly next to you, kicking the book closed. He turned to look down at you - you still sat stock still, your back pressed against the other shelf, your heart still beating a little too fast. “Are you okay?”

You nodded, taking in a deep, shaky breath. “Fine” you squeaked.

“It’s just a book, Y/N, it can’t hurt you” he reminded you softly.

You nodded, “I know”

He offered you a sympathetic smile and gave you a hand up. Once you were back on your feet, Remus hold your arms gently by your side, he teased “I didn’t think I’d have to warn you of all people that there are some strange books in here, Y/N”

You tried to keep a straight face as you playfully brushed of his hands, but you ended up smiling all the same. “I’ll try to be more careful of untitled, unmarked books in future, Remus”

He smiled widely, “I’ve found a couple of books if you want to start making notes, you know, just in case any more screaming books pop out”

You pulled a face, trying to give him a bitch face, but you couldn’t stop smiling, “Like you said, it’s only a book, it wasn’t going to hurt me - you didn’t need to come running like I was a damsel in distress”

He blushed a little, “You could have fooled me, the way you screamed”

You pushed him gently, “Go get the books Remus” Turning, you went back to the table, sitting and dipping your quill in the ink.

“Here you go” he called from a few feet away, coming closer and putting the books down, “I didn’t want to sneak up on you again” he taunted gently.

You shook your head at him, picking up the first book and starting to make notes. You continued on through the book, skimming the pages and writing down what you found important, while Remus continued to look for a couple more books.

Nearly half an hour passed and you called to him, “Haven’t you found them yet?”

“I’m still looking for one”

“Well hurry up, you don’t want to be caught up after curfew”

“I know, I-” he was cut off by a booming roar. There was a thump and it went silent.

“Remus?” you got up, going round your chair to look down the aisle. When you did you saw Remus mostly flat on his back, his head and shoulders awkwardly up against the next row of shelves. The look on his face was priceless; his eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open, somehow his hair was nearly standing on end.

You held in your laughter as you started to walk up to him, “Are you alright?”

When he nodded awkwardly all you could do was laugh.


End file.
